


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by asailoratheart



Category: Maksyl-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Just a wee bit of fluff, Maks knows what he wants and is willing to go the distance to make it happen, Maksyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asailoratheart/pseuds/asailoratheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maks makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt I was given on Tumblr: 'Maks decides to move to Michigan, so he can be with Meryl"
> 
> Just a little drabble putting this idea into orbit.

Restless.

He feels restless and adrift and caged.

There’s  ~~someone~~  something missing. He knows, in his bones,  _knows_  it’s her. She entices and captivates and centers him so entirely that being without her is more than he can handle. She acts as the balm that soothes him in all his indecision, acts as the light that has become the center of his universe in no time at all.

So he makes the easiest choice ( _he would bet money on this)._ He grabs his laptop, opens a new browser window, typing in a new search. Once he is done, he dials his realtor.

“Yes, I’m looking at some property in Michigan…”

( _There is no ‘maybe’, it’s **fact**._ )

He has never felt lighter.


End file.
